starcitizenfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Капсула времени
right|300pxКапсула времени - это раздел RSI сайта, содержащий перечень статей об истории вселенной SC. Описание статей * 2075: "Доктор Скотт Чилдресс и его команда завершили работы над первым самоподдерживающимся двигателем с квантовым приводом, способным достичь 1/100ой скорости света. Впервые у человечества появилась возможность изучить солнечную систему на таких колосальных скоростях." * 2113: RSI разрабывает первых механзим, позволяющий осуществлять терраформирование. * 2120: Правительства мира объединяются для совместного терраформирования Марса. * 2125: За две недели до объявления успешного завершения терраформирования Марса, созданная атмосфера рушится, "прилипая" к поверхности планеты, мгновенно убивая 4 867 колонистов. В последствии, это событие назовут "Великой Марсианской Трагедией". * 2140: RSI объявляет о начале продаж Зевса - первого космического корабля, способного выполнять регулярные перелеты на ближние расстояния, доступный для приобретения отдельными странами и самыми богатыми гражданами Земли. * 2157: Сенатор Стефан Нгуент, младший брат которого, Шон, был одним из учёных, ставших жертвой Великой Марсианской Трагедии, объявил об успешном окончании терраформирования планеты. * 2214: RSI выпустила Посейдон, новое поколение космических аппаратов способных достич 1/10 скорости света. Они также предоставили увеличенный очистить водорода, который облегчает сбор топлива во время полета. * 2232: Была запущенна Артемида. Она вмещала оборудование для терраформирования и 5000 гражданских на миссии по достижению ближайшей экзопланеты которая могла быть терраформированна. Предположительное время полета: 200 лет. * 2262: Три корабля, включая Goodman, потеряли управление и "исчезли" во время полета через около-Нептунское пространство во время трех разных происшествий в течении "нескольких месяцев". Последнее сообщение с Goodman указывало что один из членов экипажа видел нечто, но это никогда небыло опознованно. В последствии та зона была обявленна нелетной зоной. * 2271: Another film focusing on Nick Croshaw, "the first man to discover and successfully navigate through a jump-point," was released by Global/Nexus. The film covers how to understand the anomaly of jump-points, and "how to consistently trigger" them. A reviewer commented that the "dangers of jump-point navigation" are "like piloting through an asteroid field with afterburners on." * 2380: After the discovery of three more jump-points (two in Croshaw and one in our home system), and several scientific advancements, representatives of all the governments on Earth met to discuss how to best step forward into a new era. They agreed that the people of Earth should join together under one government. Over the next "few years" the governments agreed and, stepping away from their individual identities, formed the United Nations of Earth. * 2438: On June 12, Vernon Tar, an explorer, made contact with the first alien race Humans had ever met, the Banu. Tan was looking for undiscovered jump-points in the Davien System when his scans detected the presence of an unidentified ship. Tar opened fire, but stopped when he recognized that it was not Human. GEN Neal Socolovich was among the first Humans to respond to the contact, and managed the dialog between the Humans and the Banu. In October 2438, Human and Banu representatives signed the first Peace and Trade Accord. * 2460: Earth was overcrowded. To take advantage of this, RSI launched "The Air You Breathe" marketing campaign for their commercial flight division. "I want people to understand that they can have a new life. That’s what the universe is offering us. A chance to start again." It was hugely successful. * 2516: Wei-Yin Song, one of the lead UNE surveyors, reported discovery of "what can only be described as a confluence, a nexus," in system 342A. She and her team quickly identified four jump-points beyond the one they entered through. Additionally, they found a "super-Earth," planet 342A.03M. She reported that 342A.03M had "naturally oxygen-based atmosphere, indigenous vegetation, vast oceans, and temperate climates" as well as indication of intelligent life, though none had yet been located. They named 342A.03M Terra, in honor of Earth, and recommended that it be "established as a forward operating base for terraforming and expansion into the adjoining systems." * 2523: The United Nations of Earth reorganized itself into the United Planets of Earth. Under the UPE, each planet was represented as a whole, and led by a tribunal: a High-Advocate for maintaining law, a High-General for maintaining military issues, and a High-Secretary who maintained the infrastructure. * 2530: Gaia Planet Services, a Terraforming company, sent a team of 276 individuals to establish themselves on an "unformed" world and began Terraforming. They failed to do proper scans of the planet before landing and assembling their atmo-processors. Shortly after their work began, a large unit of Xi’Ans captured the team and released their foreman, Charles Baxter, as a "gesture of good faith." Over fifty-seven days, human leaders engaged in negotiations with the Xi'An Empire, ending in a release of the hostages. " Though the UPE had managed to avoid war, relations with the Xi’An were tense." * 2541: Another alien race, the Tevarin, were first identified on Elysium IV, 'East' of Earth. While they "were not a bloodthirsty species, they simply honored the art of combat." Instead of learning from us, they began our first interspecies war. UPE Military leaders became concerned that the Tevarin War would draw a great deal of military power from the 'West' of Earth, where UPE units had been standing to respond to hostilities from the Xi'An Empire. In response, the UPE instituted a draft. "Fortunately, a young and ambitious officer, Ivar Messer, captured public attention when he distinguished himself in the Battle of Idris IV. The UPE quickly realized this and turned Messer into the face of the Tevarin War." * 2546: After the Tevarin War had ended, substantial terrorist attacks began happening across the UPE. It was determined that the bombs had been made, in part, with Xi'An technology, but the terrorists had not been found. Additionally, several weaknesses of the traditional UPE system were becoming abundantly clear. In response, the people selected High-General Messer to become the first Prime Citizen. The UPE effectively became an autocracy, giving the Prime Citizen ultimate power, maintaining the Tribunal and Senate to "advise the Prime Citizen." * 2610: Near the end of the Second Tevarin War (2603-2610), Aaron Fring painted one of the "most enduring images" from that war. Mr. Fring had served the UPE as a field medic and was living in Elysium IV after leaving the military. In 2610, the Tevarin Warlord, Corath’Thal, re-emerged from the black with a "rebuilt Tevarin battle-fleet." His goal was to reclaim his homeworld, Elesium IV. Squadron 42, as well as the local Humans, rose up against Corath'Thal. Though the Tevarin unit lost over 70% of their force, the remainers, including their warlord, flew desperately into the atmosphere of Elesium IV. Mr. Fring happened to be on a walk at that time, and watched the Tevarin fall in fire, and crash into the ground. His painting, "Tears of Fire," was "inducted into the archive at the UPE Historical Vault for Antiquity in 2633." * 2638: Nadir Padwani, a Terran Mayor, announced that he wanted Terra neighboring systems to "seek separation from the Imperator and the UEE." Fiery political and media campaigns against the movement followed. When the movement came to a vote, it failed. Terran Mayor Assan Kieren then announced that he had found evidence of "voter tampering and outright fraud by employees on UEE payroll. This evidence was entered into the court system and was part of his ongoing federal case against Imperator Messer VIII." Two months after that announcement, "unnamed sources from within the government claimed that... Xi’An-funded terrorists had infiltrated various positions" within the UEE. Assan Kieren, a former Terran Mayor, as "multiple sources" indicate, "might be implicated." * 2681: A small settlement in the Orion System, West of Earth, was attacked and destroyed by multiple unidentified attackers. Theft was thought to have been the motivation, however several inconsistencies existed. "Sometimes objects of value were left while seemingly useless/trivial objects were taken." A photo of one attacker survived, but the subject was unidentified. * 2758: A Vanduul warband attacked the planet of Boro. Militia responded within minutes, but the Vanduul continued until a UEE unit arrived. Upon their arrival, the Vanduul withdrew as quickly as they could. The attack lasted twenty-seven minutes, and the value of property destroyed or looted was in the millions. * 2789: Hostility between the UEE and the Xi'An Empire had led to units from both species staying in holding positions with each other. Meanwhile, "Senator Akari from Terra independently brokered a treaty with the Xi’An." Xi'An Empire Mirrors began to stand down and fall back. * 2792: On April 11, an entity going by "Tide" hijacked a news broadcast in the Terra system with a message for the Humans. "Garron II was a developing world with a vast array of species... The Imperator and his Corp minions terraformed the planet, killing everything to feed their insatiable greed." Protests began almost immediately, spreading from Terra to Earth and seemingly everywhere beyond. On April 27, military and police forces killed "two-hundred and thirty peaceful demonstrators on Vale." In the Croshaw System, a message was posted encouraging listeners to "rip the Imperator out of his throne." On May 3, Imperator Messer XIX was, indeed, replaced. Erin Toi assumed position of Imperator, and immediately made changes. Imperator Toi instituted "term limits for the Imperator, worked with newly elected Senators to restore the Tribunal positions of old. The new High-General, High-Secretary, and High Advocate will work under the Imperator position but with the power to disempower them, should another despot attempt to seize control." * 2795: The UEE introduced a new law intended to protect the lives of species on newly discovered planets that "have not developed but possess the reasonable capacity for evolution into intelligence." If new life is discovered, the UEE must be notified, who will dispatch a panel to study the life. It may determine that the life is incapable of becoming intelligent, it may forbid Terraforming to occur on that planet, or it may classify the planet as a sanctuary. Sanctuaries may not be terraformed, lifeforms within sanctuaries must develop without interaction with Humans, and the planet becomes entitled to UEE military protection. * 2800: Imperator Marshall Leon opened the Ark. He "invited representatives from the Xi’An Empire, the Banu Protectorate, as well as a delegation of Tevarin... Attempts were made to invite the Vanduul. They were not successful." The Imperator said "We offer this Ark to the universe as a place to study and a place to meet. The Ark shall act as a political neutral zone where representatives can meet to resolve problems through discourse." * 2872: The Imperator announced Project Archangel, which was developed to provide the technology and techniques required to manufacture a new world from scratch. The project was open to the scientists of other species, so that all developed species could share what was learned. * 2920: Project Archangel had continued for nearly 50 years without developing anything particularly successful. The effort was seen as a way for the people on Earth to console themselves and bury what they had done by massive Terraforming efforts throughout the Messer Erra. Other planets, notably Terra, began to wonder if this project would ever be stopped, and if they should separate. * 2928: A new candidate for the position of Imperator was introduced: Kelos Costigan. He had "over two decades" of experience helping "dozens of worlds reach the technological equality that most Citizens take for granted." He had also spent two terms as a High-Secretary. * 2935: "Burning Sky," a story about Squadron 42, focused on Sgt Terrence Nolan. He grew up wondering what was in the sky that hadn't been seen, and joined the UEE Navy. His first combat experience occurred when he defended a small transport ship being attacked by four pirates. Sgt Nolan was alone, but attacked them, destroying three and scaring off the fourth. He was later moved to Squadron 42, who made a name for themselves in the Western systems hunting Vanduul raiders. Sgt Nolan had been with Squadron 42 for two weeks, when the carrier he was assigned to was ambushed by Vanduul Scythes. The battle lasted six hours, ending with him leading the surviving Squadron 42 pilots to victory. * 2942: "Today." Список статей Октябрь 2012 * Октябрь 10 - * Октябрь 9 - * Октябрь 8 - * Октябрь 7 - * Октябрь 6 - * Октябрь 5 - * Октябрь 4 - * Октябрь 3 - * Октябрь 2 - * Октябрь 1 - Сентябрь 2012 * Сентябрь 30 - * Сентябрь 29 - * Сентябрь 28 - * Сентябрь 27 - * Сентябрь 26 - * Сентябрь 25 - * Сентябрь 24 - * Сентябрь 23 - * Сентябрь 22 - * Сентябрь 21 - * Сентябрь 20 - * Сентябрь 19 - * Сентябрь 18 - * Сентябрь 17 - * Сентябрь 16 - * Сентябрь 15 - * Сентябрь 14 - * Сентябрь 13 - * Сентябрь 12 - * Сентябрь 11 - * Сентябрь 10 - Ссылки